Electric Tide
by GoTunks
Summary: One shot. She ran away. Away from her life and friends to the colonies, but will she like what she finds? What was her electric tide? (No Usa)


This is another of my latest fics, and don't say, "Tunks are you ignoring Kryptonite?" cause I'm not, this is a side idea that come up at the same time.  
  
It started as one fic back in December called Genius By Design. And then I wrote a Second fic with a similar theme called Glaiven Retribution. Then, my pal Chibi Mars said it would be interesting to have one for each of the four inners so I'm threw some titles at her. The titles inspired me and I ended up with two more fics in a line of stories that didn't seem to fit until I got done with this one and started the fourth. This series has since been dubbed the Tragic Anthology. Four seemingly unconnected stories that come together in the end.  
  
This is the third one posted but falls into second in the order but I would recommend them in the order I post them. Genius by design is the first in the real and posted order. Glaiven Retribution is second being posted but last in the real order. This one, Electric Tide comes after Genius by Design and can be read before or after Glaiven retribution. Then the last one, which I will post in the coming days or weeks. Beautiful Misery. Third in the chain of events but should be read last since it ties the rest together and gives fresh details.  
  
I may also write a fifth story to end the series, but that's only if you, the readers want it. But don't tell me if you do until you finish all four fics. This is my third post. And it, like the others, is an angst.  
**************************************************************************** **********  
Electric Tide  
  
**********  
  
The artificial lighting of the colony dims slowly, imitating a mock sunset. I do miss the sunsets over Tokyo but this will have to do. I was only lost there not knowing where I wanted to go. Not knowing where I had been. Even with the fear wanting to creep up with in me, I abandoned the life I had built and left the only home I ever knew.  
  
An electric tide welling up inside, coursing through my skin.  
  
It was the middle of the night, long past the sun gone down. I crept from my cozy apartment with all my bags packed and headed towards the station. I know not what possessed me board a plane. My friends, even they don't know and I haven't contacted them since. What drove me, inspired me to come to the colonies? To risk everything to come to a place I'd never been.  
  
An electric tide.  
  
But here I stand, looking out the window of my high-rise apartment, somewhere in the metropolitan sea of life that exists throughout this colony. A colony, 500,000 citizens string and watched over by the beloved Winner Corporation. Winner, a fat pudgy man who sits behind his desk and stuffs his face while his hair falls out and he inches closer to a fatal MI. His grotesque and greasy face dragging on fine Cubans as his cold eyes feast on the money his 'people' are not fortunate enough to have. Succumbed by greed and gluttony as he watches the 'little people' work themselves dead, just to break even for the sake of their kids.  
  
It courses across my skin.  
  
That was what I thought of Winner for so long, since I had first arrived on this colony. But that all changed several months ago when I met the most interesting of men. And who was part of that group? None other then Winner himself. I must admit he was nothing like what I expected, and the same hold true for his company as well. He was infact, a young man, my age to be exact. Fair hair and skin and athletic as well. I would have never known it was him, if someone else hadn't pointed it out. They were just walking through the colony like any ordinary citizen. But I guess that's enough about him..for now.  
  
An Electric Tide.  
  
The hues of the sky change in a graceful decent of the spectrum. Mild pinks and yellows to the more exotic oranges. Sky isn't the right word, what would so elegantly fit it. The oranges melt to rich reds, lavenders, and the rare purple as it softly coasts to the evening's black. I guess it's a ceiling above us, keeping our precious air in and the vacuum out. The man made beauty of their sunset just can't seem to compare to those lonely nights at home as I stood on the balcony. I don't even have a balcony here, just a bay window for me to stand in front of.  
  
It was an electric tide, coursing under my skin.  
  
The darkness envelops my tiny apartment on the eighteenth floor of this massive complex that looks just like the rest. My little box smooshed between two others, you could say it's cozy. It does have two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a living room. But the kitchen's the reason I took it. Comfortable and open where I'm free to do. Then there's the bay window. It's the pride and envy of my floor. It stretches from the floor to the ceiling and is twenty feet wide. And the view stretches out over the length of the colony, all the way to the arc. If only you were here to.  
  
Electric Tide.  
  
He had four friends. Winner. And each seemed so alone. Seeing them on many occasions, I had not the courage to approach them. Instead, they confronted me. There are coincidences in life being deliberate or not. Two people reaching for the last candy bar on the shelf and their hands touch. Seeing a friend you hadn't in so long when you decided to eat out one night. Your fortune cookie saying what it said the week before. Coincidence.  
  
Coursing over my skin.  
  
As fate so chanced, one day, we found ourselves in many the same locations at different times that day. Five of them. Obscure best of friends. Not as familiar as you'd think for they would kill each other if they saw fit. The strangest of friends but I was in no place to judge since they confronted me. We weren't following one another, they took more notice to me then I to them. But maybe I was following them, in the back of my mind.  
  
An electric tide.  
  
They were each so unique and told me little of their pasts and they know little of mine. A past I never understood. Winner was a kind and generous man and I still curse myself for my unfair thoughts. Gently spoken and easy to talk to, he thanks his sisters for that attribute. I soon found that he donates a lot of services to this colony. Security is at a ,maximum level and the best squad of the preventers takes residence here. Living expenses are set fairly along with earnings per citizen. Every man and woman is connected to the Winner family Corporation and if he tries he could most likely list them all by name. They all try to flourish in peace.  
  
It's an electric tide building from within.  
  
Arguments are natural, person-to-person, it's human nature. So this colony is just the same. Not perfect or always justified but it works hard to maintain it's level of order. I was the Naïve one. I hardly communicated with my neighbors, just pushed on day by day. Waiting for the mutiny, expecting the firm hand to slap down, and it never came. The security was thorough upon entrance, no one could pass unchecked. Only preventers carried guns and only select ones at that, the police force are issued less invasive weapons. No civilians are permitted to posses a weapon. Preventers.  
  
Electric tide, electric tide.  
  
The more friendly of his friends. Winners friends. Was an enigma you might say. Happy and smiling, he appreciated a good joke and then claimed he was the bringer of death. The deity of the only part of your life you can depend on, the end. He struck me as absurd and indignant to the wishes of his friends but I quickly learned that as well. The cruel insults and painful punches he received in return, he took them as a grain of sand. They were friends. You could have liked him.  
  
Burning at my skin.  
  
The final bits of the pretended sunset, the ceiling reverts to dark. They say the batteries recharge at night to come back on again. My apartment is dim in shadows. I can see still, a light in each corner livens the room. But they are set to rest, only giving enough shine to resemble the moon if it were to show through my window. The center of the room and the back wall are the darkest points. The light glows a soothing blue.  
  
An electric tide.  
  
The whole colony has that soothing blue, not ever reaching black. A comforting color. Another of his friends, strong, with not much to say. Calloused but very perceptive. Well, to his surroundings but clueless about human emotion. He was perhaps the harshest. Rude and cold to his friend. Not once did I hear him say friend. We only met on a few occasions. Working was his life. He needed a break. Some one to sway his repetitive day. Maybe make him open his eyes. You should have met him.  
  
An electric tide, electric tide.  
  
I needed not to work but I wanted to anyways but enjoying it presented many challenges. Every night I found myself at a temple or in a dojo working on my skills. The skills I hoped to never need again. The third of his friends was often there. Another of those complicated coincidences. Tormenting the punching bags when I felt aggression. The unfortunate invisible foes that only I could manage to see. Wherein a spot in the floor from countless repetitions.  
  
Electric Tide, biting at my skin.  
  
As I said, another friend. An aggressive demeanor and somewhat chauvinistic attitude. Insulting the louder friend, vanquishing my idea that he was different. He didn't much like me and I only spoke with him twice, less then any other. Though, he did seem to be developing a sarcastic sense of humor. He proved useful for a spar. You would have despised him.  
  
Electric tide.  
  
Hunger, it dully presents itself in my stomach. I have yet to start my supper and sleep is growing near. But I don't want to sleep, not tonight. I just want to look out my window at what I want to see. My apartment is very quiet. It makes those common noises. The ones you'd expect living above, below, and between so many people. What encouraged me all those months ago? Encouraged my boarding a shuttle, no, disappearing from your lives. Am I courageous enough to go back home?  
  
An Electric tide.  
  
This is maybe the third time that question to myself has been asked. The night I ran away, the day I met them, and tonight in front of my window, no, in front of the colony. Now I have an answer and that is no. No. I'm too terrified to return. Judgment is not what I fear, true friends wouldn't make such, It's not coming home either. It's leaving. I'm too afraid to leave. I have to find what brought me to this colony.  
  
Electric tide, I feel you deep inside.  
  
Quiet and reserved, the last of his friends. I sense his unmistakable presence. I feel him standing behind me, looming in the shadows. Does he know I know he's there? His speech is fluid and calming but he doesn't much utilize that ability. His breathing is soft, that I can barely hear. And I turn to him, greeting him with just my eyes. As he steps from the shadows, I can see only his static eyes.  
  
Electric tide.  
  
He struck me as lonely. Following at his friends request. Not once in our association, have I seen him smile. I wonder if it's hiding in him like the answer hides in me. His steps are hollowed and silent on my carpet. He convinced me to write to you, you my friends. About the question I've yet to ask.  
  
My electric tide.  
  
He approaches to right before me and rests a heavy hand on my shoulder. Believing himself cold, indeed he is warm. I hear him softly murmur my name. His husky scent tingles in my mind. I have no expression on my face or in my eyes, the same way he always presents himself to me.  
  
Electric tide.  
  
He would read and I would spar. It was an understanding. If either of us needed company but never did we make contact. Bumping one another in a rush. Physical if he chose to spar. But we remained separate. Apart because we understood it that way.  
  
An electric tide, numbing all my skin.  
  
His voice low and masculine, he mummers an apology as he draws me in his arms. Our bodies both relaxed. My mind had yet to think. He hugs me tighter and my knees begin to feel weak. Though, I don't hold him too.  
  
Electric tide.  
  
He slowly lowers me, allowing me to rest on the floor. My legs refused to stand. He murmurs to me again, an apology and I look deep in his eyes. He's crying. A few tears rolling down his cheeks. I feel them splash on my chin. You would have loved him.  
  
My electric tide.  
  
"Please." I hear him stutter, leaning over me. I lie numbly on the floor. My lips tremble just the slightest but my mind sees no use in words. His feather soft fingers trail across my neck. That pinning warmth, dullness in my chest. He brushes a thumb across my cheek.  
  
Where do you hide?  
  
"Please." He whimpers again, his right hand, I feel it on my chest. Should I think to cry? Cry like the tears that trickle down his face. Twisting the knife he buried in me. My head rocks back just slightly, my lips parted by barely a hair. I blink to moisten my drying eyes. My breath hitches in my throat. "Please Mako-chan, just cry."  
  
My electric tide.  
  
A bloody tear rolls over my cheek.  
  
Electric Tide.  
Fin~  
**************************************************************************** **********  
That's all I guess.  
  
What did you think?  
  
Perhaps read the others and the last act will be out soon.  
  
'Tunks 


End file.
